The Adventures of Norman McFinger
The Adventures of Norman McFinger, also known simply as Norman McFinger I, is the first instalment of the Norman McFinger book series. It precedes 'Norman McFinger II: The Adventure Continues'. The book introduces and follows Norman McFinger and the McFinger family, Yut, Jug, Amazon, Paul, John, Doctor Du, and more. "Norman and his family are introduced, and experience several misadventures on their holiday to Easter Island until Norman gets his carrot stuck up a plum hole. The plumber must save his cousin locked in a car in Yemen. A pervert must suck a cow's udders to qualify for his job, but he's stuck on a fence. A Scottish farmer has to get over his drug addiction. A therapist has troubles when his aunt marries Rasputin. A GP must find a way to stop his great uncle from eating his fish collection. All this and more, in the Adventures of Norman McFinger." - Books, Norman McFinger Official Website Plot The McFinger Family, composed of Norman, his sister, father, and mother, are on spring break holiday in Easter Island. They visit the Moai statues, are patrons at fruit and coffee stands, and an adult shop. They return to their vegetable garden and, after Dad McFinger creates a dilemma after combining a carrot with a plum, Dick McFinger (Norman's mother) calls a plumber named Yut. The plumber reminisces about his dog Betsy, who was murdered by his neighbour Frederick, when Dad starts talking about his aunt's parrot with the group. Yut receives a text from his cousin Jug, who is a bartender living in the fictional city of Place, Yemen and was stuck inside his car. Yut then thinks about Jug's nephew Amazon who tried to become a member of the People Of Pervert Operations (POPO), by licking the udders of a cow. The cow lived on a farm in the Scottish countryside belonging to a man named Paul, a former Nazi, and Illuminati member. Paul reminisces of his past and his addiction to the drug Haemorrhoids, which he bought from Grigori Rasputin, and his doctor John, who tried to help him get over his addiction. John reminisces of his childhood and relationship with a Greek woman he met who worked at a mirror store. At John's wedding, his aunt hooks up with Rasputin, who later shoots him with a shotgun. Not being able to trust John because of stereotypes he associated with people of his name, Paul visited Doctor Du at the Grand Palace of Sick People. Du conducts neurological surgery on Paul to cure his Haemorrhoid addiction, shortly before Paul ceases reminiscing and helps Amazon off his fence, who soon finds the cow and sucks its udders. The cow's friend Carol defends him and Amazon is forced to retreat. This ends Yut's reminiscing. Yut travels to Place by carousel ride and finds his cousin in his car. Jug promptly breaks the glass of the window and escapes, proving Yut's journey to be useless. The plumber later returns to the McFinger's vegetable garden and resumes his work. Characters Below is a list of the characters mentioned in 'The Adventures of Norman McFinger', listed in order of appearance: Norman McFinger - Main protagonist and narrator. Richard 'Dick' McFinger - Norman's mother. Dad McFinger - Norman's father. Sister McFinger - Norman's sister. Steve Jobs - A window cleaner. Great-Aunt McFinger - Dad McFinger's great-aunt. Hyundai - Great-Aunt McFinger's pet parrot. Betsy - Yut's deceased pet dog. Frederick Brandon - Yut's neighbour, who murdered his pet dog. Yut Yemeni - A Yemen-born plumber hired by the McFinger Family. Jug Yemeni - Yut's cousin, who works as a bartender in Place, Yemen. Amazon Yemeni - Jug's nephew, who works as a member of the POPO. Paul MacGrory - A Scottish farmer, who formerly worked as a Nazi and Illuminati member. Adolf Hitler - Austrian-born Nazi leader and Chancellor of Germany. Margit Straub/Hillary Clinton (Hitler's maid) - A German maid, later American senator. Grigori Rasputin - Russian monk and drug dealer. Dr John Johnson - Doctor. Iezabel Floros (the mirror lady) - Greek mirror saleswoman, John Johnson's wife. Georgina Johnson - John Johnson's aunt, one of Grigori Rasputin's wives. Doctor Du - Korean-Portuguese doctor and neurosurgeon. Great-Uncle Joe Du - Doctor Du's great-uncle. Cow No. 1092 (Paul's cow) - A cow on Paul MacGrory's farm which is the victim of Amazon Yemeni's sucking. Carol - A cow on Paul MacGrory's farm and close friend of Cow No. 1092. Bill Gates - American computer entrepreneur.Category:Book 1